A Most Unusual Encounter
by Shaun Garin
Summary: [Multi-Chapter] A series of encounters with Death with the charecters of Harry Potter.
1. Harry Potter

A Most Unusual Encounter

written by Shaun Garin

JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Rare owns Greg.

* * *

It was dark, Harry would give it that.

There were large stone pillars encircling the area with dim burning torches around the area. On one side lay a small box of Sirius-Grim Plushies which made no sense to him.

But then again, when you had just died, it wasn't much of a surprise anyhow.

There was a clacking sound and Harry whirled, aiming his wand at the opposing figure. It stepped into view and pushed back it's hood. "'Ello there," it said in a British accent. "I'm Greg. I'm, the Grim Reaper."

Harry blinked several times. "Aren't you a little short to be the Grim Reaper?"

Greg looked affronted. "Well how many Grim Reapers have YOU seen mate?"

Harry had to give it that as Greg opened up a book. "Right then. First name?"

"Harry."

"Surname?"

"Potter."

"Harry Pott...." the skeleton stared for a moment and grumbled. "Oh bloody hell. You had to be Harry sodding Potter didn't you?"

Harry looked confused. "What's this all about?"

Greg sighed. "According to the Powers That Be, and I'm not making this up, Harry Potter is allowed as many Chances until he is done in or does in Voldemort."

Harry blinked. Twice.

Greg pointed at the box of Plushies. "See those Sirius-Grim Plushies? Each one of those is another Chance. Collect more of those Grim Plushies, and you'll have more Chances. Now hop to it. I've gotta deal with those squirrels. At least you're not a cat. Bloody cats."

The Grim Reaper lumbered off into the darkness and Harry shrugged. Walking over, he grasped the Grim Plushies in his arms and suddenly vanished.

* * *

"Harry, mate, you're alive!" exclaimed Ron in surprise.

"Yeah. Hey Ron, do you think your brothers carry these?" Harry asked as the squeaky toy Grim made a sound.


	2. Bartimus Crouch

A Most Unusual Encounter

written by Shaun Garin

JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Rare owns Greg.

* * *

Bartimus Crouch had NO idea where he was. The place looked like a torture chamber with the dark spires of stone that went into the darkness above him and the crackling flames about the area.

A shuffling caught his attention and he whirled, grasping for a wand that was no longer there. "Oh give it a rest," an accented voice snapped out. It sounded more Australian than British.

Out shuffled a three foot skeleton dressed in a black robe and hood. He also carried a book and a scythe. "Well well, another mortal. All right then."

"Who are you? What do you want?" demanded Crouch, feeling impetuous.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to check your name. First name?"

"Bartimus," replied Crouch indignantly.

"Surname?"

"Crouch."

"Senior or Junior?"

"Senior."

The skeleton snapped his book shut. "Right. There's no chances for you buddy boy. You've got a one-way ticket to palookaville."

"Excuse me?" asked Crouch.

"Lemme translate for you, bucko. You're going to hell for all of the hideous deeds you've done."

Before Crouch could reply, the skeleton pulled a lever. The ground below him snapped open and he fell through screaming. The trap door shut and he smirked. "God I love my work."

He then conjured up a beer and waited for Junior to appear soon enough.


	3. Sirius Black

A Most Unusual Encounter

written by Shaun Garin

JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Rare owns Greg.

* * *

"Surname?"

"Black."

"Ah, one of the Blacks. A good one by your record." Greg eyed Sirius Black critically. "You're taking the whole death thing rather well."

"It's nothing new," muttered Sirius as he folded his arms.

"Right. According to the Powers That Be, you get a Chance. Don't be hopping around like a gleeful little man though. You have to FIND your chances. Unlike your Godson Harry Bloody Potter who gets Chances by the truckload."

Sirius' expression turned from concerned to gleeful. "You mean I can go back?"

"Yes but one screw up and you'll be back here and headed straight to heaven." Greg shoved a grim plushie into his arms. "Now get going. Bloody Wanker."

Before Sirius could fire off a witty reply, he had vanished.

Greg sighed. "Now I have to deal with that bloody house-elf. Mad, all of them. Bloody Wankers."


	4. Cedric Diggory

A Most Unusual Encounter

written by Shaun Garin

JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Rare owns Greg.

* * *

"Right then kid. Cedric Diggory is it?" said Greg, looking through his Book of Death. "Says here you got offed by the Dark Wanker himself."

Cedric nodded. "Yes I did."

"Well, there's no chances for you mate. The Powers That Be are letting Harry Potter Angst for the next couple of years." Greg slapped the book shut. "So, you have a choice. Reincarnation or heaven. Which will it be?"

"What's Reincarnation involve?" asked Cedric.

"Free labour."

"And heaven?"

"Ambrosia, hot half-naked women and a lot of sissy music stringy things." Greg shrugged. "Its your choice."

Cedric considered his options. Between Free labour and hot half-naked women, Cedric made his choice. "Heaven."

"Right. Say hello to Potters folks when you get up there. I hear his father is trying to get as much news as possible on his son." In a flash of white light, Cedric vanished.

Greg sighed as he checked his watch. Still quite some time before the next batch of Voldemort-killed victims appear. Greg wished that they wouldn't appear in clumps. Made sorting them out a pain in the ass.


	5. James and Lily Potter and Voldemort

A Most Unusual Encounter

written by Shaun Garin

JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Rare owns Greg.

* * *

"James and Lily Potter." Greg looked over his book at the pair and sighed. "Got offed by the Dark Wanker?"

James' eyes danced with mirth. "Dark Wanker. That's a good one." Lily poked him in the stomach. "Yes."

"Well, no chances for you mate and lady. But there's a nice place in heaven for both of you. Now if you would just step to the side for a moment."

The Potters stepped to the side. In a flash, the snake-like Voldemort appeared. Lily yelped and James reached for a non-existent wand.

"What am I doing here?" Voldemort hissed. He then rounded on James and Lily. "Potter. I killed both of you!"

"You..." James was about to go for Voldemort's throat in an old fashioned slugfest but Greg tossed a scythe between them.

"That's enough. You, Potter, sit. You, Dark Wanker. Sit."

Voldemort's red eyes blazed with fury. "Why I oughta..."

"That's enough. If you want the Powers That Be to revoke your status." said Greg sharply.

Voldemort blanched, a thing thought impossible and he sat down meekly.

"Now," said Greg, placing a plushie on the floor. "This is your Chance, Voldemort. You have one chance to get back to life. After each death, you will have several more chances to return to life ONLY if you don't get killed by Potter's son there."

"Too late for that," Voldemort grumbled and he was struck on the head by Greg.

"Pay attention! When you grab the plushie, you will be returned to a state of spiritual existence. You'll have to find someone who'll resurrect you fully." Greg then turned to the pair of Potters. "You two are going to heaven. You, James, despite your homicidal tendencies towards Severus Snape have redeemed yourself enough to go to Heaven."

James pumped a hand into the air. "YES!"

"Your wife is going too. She on the other hand has a spotless record." Lily stuck a tongue out at James.

"Disgusting," remarked Voldemort as he grabbed the plushie.


End file.
